


Hot chocolate

by ZoeyMcRoyan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyMcRoyan/pseuds/ZoeyMcRoyan
Summary: Ori has a very shitty day but hot chocolate makes everything better





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedM/gifts), [mirkwood spider express](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mirkwood+spider+express).



> I got the idea to it because of a prompt. I the end they got someone else to write it. It was better that way. I could never write this in only 1000 words... 
> 
> To write it made a shitty day much better! ;-)
> 
> This is for Mirkwood spider express and flawedM! Thanks for making my day better!

It was raining cats and dogs, it was late and besides being soaked to his skin, he was so tired! Ori had the feeling that he could fall asleep right here and now if he stopped walking. 

The whole day had been terrible. In the morning he had to drink his tea black, the milk had gone sour, the toast got mouldy as had the yoghurt. So no breakfast at all. But what really had made his day miserable was that his old laptop had broken down. Luckily he hadn't lost any data. They were safely stored on his desktop computer. Ori usually used the laptop to do his researched in the library on it. 

He had been so happy when Nori had given him his old laptop. It wasn't great, the thing was slow and hopelessly outdated, but to type his notes and store them to work on it at home it was great. It had made his life so much easier. 

The library computers weren't much newer and most of the time not working and if, they were occupied. It was always luck to find a free computer and of cause, today next to no computer worked and the others were in use. 

So Ori had to take notes by hand and type everything at home. Usually, it wasn't a problem, it was just time-consuming work, but right now he was running out of it. Both his semester works had to be handed in nearly at the same time. Only a week lay in between. 

He had worked on both projects as best as he could, but at one point he had to focus on one and try to finish the other in the remaining time. It wasn't only that he had to finish it in time, no both of them had to be good, no, more than that. It would decide over his scholarship for PhD-Program. If he couldn't get into it his university career would end here. All his dreams would come to n end and he didn't want to think of the disappointment it would bring Dori. His oldest brother who had raised him and Nori after their mother died, giving birth to Ori. He wouldn't judge, he wouldn't be angry he would just be said because he had worked so hard to give Ori a chance to live his dream. 

Ori only wanted to be at home finally, take a hot shower, eat a bite and start work again. 

All his theories and theses ran through his head and he structured them and thinking over the conclusion he had in mind for that all and how best to argue when something hit him. 

The plastic bag he had stored his notes in to protect them from the rain flew out of his hand in a huge circle releasing its whole content on the walkway and he landed on his butt. It took Ori a few seconds to realise what had happened and when he saw all his notes soaking in the rain all strength left him and he just set there in the downpour on the sidewalk watching his whole days work destroyed. 

With a thud, something landed beside him. "Oh, my!" A stressed voice reached him. " I'm so sorry I haven't seen you! I'm so, so sorry! Are you hurt?" Ori shook his head his gaze still transfixed on is soaking papers. 

"Are you sure? Did you hurt you head or something?" The hectic voice continued. Ori shook his head again. 

He didn't want to but tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to suppress them but this, this was just too much. All the stress, fear and frustration of the past month, with everything happening today just erupted and a sob escaped his mouth. The situation was just so grotesque his whole life lay before him drowning on the sidewalk and he was just sitting in a puddle. 

"I'm so sorry man! Really" The voice now was desperate. Ori looked up into concerned dark chocolate brown eyes and nodded. "I'm fine, you didn't hurt me" Ori hickuped. "It's ok!" 

The other man stretched out his hand to help him up and Ori took it. 

It was now that the other seemed to realise that Ori's papers were laying on the pavement, soaking wet. His hand flew to his mouth and his eyes widened. "Oh no! This probably is important. I'm so, so sorry! Really!" His voice was so pleading that Ori believed him without any doubt. "It's ok," he said with a resignated voice. "It can't be made undone now..." And started to pick up the papers in the hope that he might be able to save some of them. 

The stranger hurried to help him. Ori's shoulders were shaking but the panic drained out of him with all of his strength. Ori just wanted to crawl under his blanket. He wished when he would wake up tomorrow it all had been a dream. 

The stranger picked up the last of his papers and Ori looked up. 

The other man looked so desperately sorry, that Ori couldn't be angry with him. He was like an overgrown puppy. He was tall, lanky with a very wet mess of long black curls and huge dark brown eyes. 

Ori took a deep breath. "Thank you!" He sight reaching for his notes. "Not my day I suppose! Well, I should look that I get home. Maybe I can save some of this." He shrugged and started to turn. 

The brunet stopped him with one hand on his shoulder. "Is there anything I can do to help? I'm so sorry! Look I really want to make it up, at least a little..." 

Ori sight again, and shook his head slightly, that lost puppy look really got to him. A small smile crept up is lips. Somehow this remorsefulness of the stranger made the whole situation kind of better. It solved none of his problems but it didn't feel like the apocalypse anymore. 

Ori looked up again, this time with a small real smile on his face. "Thank you I appreciate your offer, but it's not necessary. I'm good on my own." A shout let them both turn their heads: " Kili! Are you coming already? It's pouring!" 

At the corner stood a group of students waving impatiently. 

The brunet shook his head. "Go without me! See you tomorrow!" And waved them back. 

" You,…- you don't have to...." Ori stammered. "Naj! Just t least let me give you a lift home my car is just around the corner. You should see to your papers as fast as possible!" 

The stranger, Kili, was right and Ori was freezing by now. A lift home would be great. He just had missed his bus and the next one would come in about an hour. "If you really don't mind! I don't want to bother you! I mean I also haven't looked where I was going..." Ori said shyly. 

A deep chuckle answered him. " Now it doesn't bother me at all! I wouldn't have offered otherwise! By the way, I'm Kili!" The brunet stretched out his hand and Ori shook it. " Nice to meet you, I'm Ori." 

"Come on, it's over there" Kili motioned in the direction of the car park and started towards it. 

 

XXX 

Twenty minutes later the two arrived in front of Ori's building. During the drive, they had talked. The first few minutes they had set in awkward silence and Ori had felt that the brunet was burning with nervous energy. His curiosity was nearly palpable so Ori had started to tell the brunet what the papers were about. 

At first, he felt weird. Usually, no one was interested what he had to say and he felt awkward with strangers. It always was a walk through hell and back when he had to hold a presentation in front of other students or when he had to engage in small-talk at parties or things like that. He always felt like he would make a fool out of himself. 

But with Kili it was different. After the first few minutes, he had told the brunette of his specialisation as a historian and that he was working on his scholarship for his PhD. He also told him what he loved so much on his studies. Every once in a while, Kili had asked something, he really appeared to be interested and a little impressed. Ori blushed slightly. It felt really good. 

Now they were sitting in the standing car, again an awkward silence between them. Ori didn't want to leave. He wanted to know more over the lanky brunet but he didn’t know how to ask. 

Was he brave enough to ask Kili to come upstairs for a hot cup of tea? Without thinking any further he grabbed every bit of courage and asked him. 

The radiant smile from the brunet made his heart jump and he smiled brightly. 

 

Kili parked the car and the two of them ran once more through the rain. Reaching his apartment door he unlocked it. "Please come in! It's not much but it is mine!" Ori presented his tiny tidy flat proudly. He had one big room, on the right-hand side was a small kitchenette with a small table, on the opposite wall was his desk and on the left-hand side, behind the door was his bed and opposite it was the door to the bathroom. Every free wall had shelves on it and they were stuffed over and over with books. 

Kili stepped inside and turned. "Wow, so many books! But it makes it cosy!" Ori laughed lightly, "Yes, well. To be honest, I love reading and not only historical stuff. I also love fantasy." Kili's eyes brightened. "Really that’s great! What's your favourite book?" Ori chuckled again. " So I suppose you like fantasy, too?" 

"Oh! Yes very much so and love to do fantasy art, but at the moment I have to do some classical studies." He sighed, "and I hate painting with oil! It takes so much time..., but I have to do it, it is part of the course of study." 

Ori chuckled slightly, taking Kili's jacket to hang it up. "So and what kind of. Ehm... painting do you preferer?" He asked carefully. Ori had not much knowledge of art, just what he needed theoretically for his studies and calligraphy, but besides that, nothing much. He blushed slightly. But when he turned Kili's eyes were sparkling and he started to explain: "I love to do drawings and graffiti, but in the moment I'm experimenting with mixed media work. I finally got the nag on Photoshop." 

They were talking, or better Kili was talking animatedly and Ori was listening intently about the work of the brunet. He was so lively and animated that Ori could picture the other in some kind of atelier surrounded by canvases and tins of paint all around him. His hair tasselled like it was now and face splattered with paint. Ori thoughts drifted lightly. He had noticed that the other was wearing a tight fitting black long-sleeve. With all that gesturing the muscles beneath showed off nicely. 

Ori swallowed. The brunet was a sight with his laughing chocolate-brown eyes, his huge smile and with as much of the body he could see. But not only that, the whole spirit the other was radiating captured Ori. Kili was so different from him. Actually, he was loud, he was cheerful and open. All the things Ori was not and wished he had a little more of. They had one thing in common, they were passionate about their chosen subjects to study. 

Ori was suddenly very aware of himself, how he must look. Probably like a half drowned mouse, with his long outgrown haircut and his old worn out clothes, now dirty and wet on top. 

He really should just ignore his attraction for the brunet, if he even was gay. A beautiful man like Kili wouldn't look twice after a little grey mouth like him. 

Ori cast is gaze down, he couldn't look into Kili's eyes. "Would you like some tea? Or Coffee, or maybe a hot chocolate?" Oh no, why had he asked that? His thoughts got interrupted. "You have hot chocolate?" Kili asked with so much happiness and joy in his voice that Ori had to turn and look at him. "If it's not to much work..." the brunet blushed and Ori had to smile. "Not at all! What would you like? My brother gave me a variety for my birthday." 

Ori turned again to the cupboard and tried to reached the top shelf where the sinful box was safely stored. It was for emergencies. When life was all too much and Ori needed quiet and comfort. But as the whole day worked out, he had just pushed the box with his fingertips further to the back and couldn’t reach it anymore. Ori wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or scream, probably both, when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. "May I help you?" Asked Kili's soft voice beside his ear and he could feel the radiating body heat of the other man. Ori had to swallow again. His heart was racing and of cause, he was blushing again. He had to clear his throat before he could answer, " that would be great." He stepped aside and Kili now stretched for the box. 

Ori's eyes widened. Kili stood on his tiptoes, arms over his head, stretching for the box and that traitorous shirt of his riding up over his hips, revealing a very nice view at Kili's nicely defined abdominal muscles and his back. Ori couldn't stop himself noticing, the brunets ass. Round, an invitation to grab it. 

Oh shit! What was he thinking! If he wasn't careful he would embarrass himself completely! He could already feel a slight arousal. He had to think of something else but he couldn't instead he blushed a deep crimson. 

Kili had finally reached the box and turned to give it to Ori who cast his eyes to the floor again. He was sure that he would need the chocolate later, when Kili had flat his apartment, never to return. 

Kili cleared hid throat softly. "Ori? Are you all right?" He asked carefully, real concern in his voice. Ori lifted his gaze and when Kili saw the deep blush on the others face a small smile tugged on his lips and he himself blushed, probably realising how he had looked moments before. 

He placed the box on the small table beside him turning back to a very uncertain Ori. He cocked is head slightly and smiled. 

"I just hope that I'm not making a mistake here" he whispered hoarsely and made a step towards Ori closing the distance between them. 

Ori was speechless, he couldn't move, he couldn't think. Was this really happening? Or did he just misinterpreted the whole situation? His heart was pounding and the blood rushing in his ears. 

Kili raised his hand, softly brushing some strands of hair out of Ori's eyes before his hand slid down to his cheek. 

Ori still couldn't move, the only thing his body was capable of was to nuzzle his cheek into Kili's hand ever so slightly but it seemed to be encouragement enough. A soft smile enlightened Kili's face and he leant forward to press his lips to Ori carefully. 

At first, Ori was stunned. The soft and tender contact were a shock and his whole system short-circuited. It lasted only for a brief moment, before he melted into the kiss, pressing himself to the brunet, one hand in the wild mane of long black curls and kissing him back with passion. 

 

fine

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who is concerned what will happen to Oris work. 
> 
> Kili is very helpful and after having some fun time ;-) I see the two of them sitting in Ori's apartment with a blow dryer, trying their best to save the notes. Afterwards, Kili is going to see to it that Ori will eat and sleep and come back the next day helping him typing all the notes while Ori researches more in the library. 
> 
> In the end, Ori finishes an excellent work in time and gets his scholarship with no difficulties. 
> 
> He spends every free minute with Kili often in the atelier, keeping him company, sometimes reading for him while he works.....


End file.
